


my darling dearest

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blackmail, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Riverdale - Season 3, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Teddy Bears, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Veronica learns just how serious her father had been about keeping her away from Archie.





	my darling dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these prompts sitting on my list for quite some time, and I'm glad I finally got to them. I've wanted to write Hiram/Veronica for a while now and you can probably tell just by reading this.

She dreams of Archie: of his lips sliding down her throat in a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses, suckling at her skin. Of his hands gently peeling down the silk straps of her nightgown, down the tops of her breasts, his fingers massaging the supple skin until her nipples are hardened into peaks. Veronica moans, twists her fingers into the sheet as she lets herself sink further into her dream, Archie’s groans vibrating against her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. His tongue swirls around it in desperate pulls, groaning louder, bringing a smile to her lips. He’s always been obsessed with her tits, and it turns _her_ on even more, if possible.

His hands drags her nightgown further down, exposing the flat of her stomach before sliding back up to squeeze her breasts tightly, roughly, with far more force than usual, and she inhales sharply in surprise, arousal pooling low in her stomach. His mouth moves to her other tit, sucking on her other nipple as he finally drags her silk slip down her hips, her legs, pulling them off. He pulls off of her breast, leaning away from her as she feels her hands being drawn in front of her, feels the smooth material of her nightgown being wrapped around her wrists once, then twice, knotting them together, and a sleepy, breathy giggle falls from her lips. Never once has she imagined dabbling in something like this with her sweet, gentle, doting boyfriend, but the sudden, strange turn in her fantasy thrills her as she wiggles against her binds.

“ _Archie_.”

Her sigh has barely left her lips when she feels a sharp slap against her thigh that startles her awake, sucking a breath into her chest as her eyes fly open. She blinks through the darkness of her room, disoriented, her heart thrumming against her ribcage as she tries to catch her breath. But she can’t. Not when a quick jerk of her wrists is met with resistance, drawing her attention down to where her hands are bound together in front of her, tied with silk, and a fresh burst of wariness quickly clears the haze of her dream. She realizes that her skin is bared, tingling and flushed against the cold air, her nipples hard and wet.

Then large, warm hands are sliding over the inside of her thighs, spreading her open wide, and Veronica’s gaze snaps down to find her father settling himself between her legs. Her stomach _drops,_ curling in a rush of pure disgust as the pieces click into place: as she realizes that it had been _her own father_ touching her, groping her and moaning around her nipples, making her grow warm and wet and pliant as she succumbed to her fantasy of Archie.

She shudders out a breath, her gut twisting as she starts to struggle, kicking her legs, but Hiram keeps her pinned to the mattress with ease.

“Get _off_ of me!” she snaps, tugging against her nightgown knotted around her wrists, trying to twist her body away, but she does little more than squirm in place. Her father smiles down at her with an affectionate gaze, lips curled in amusement – as if she’s a little girl again, trying to talk herself out of a lie he’d clearly caught her in, admiring her boldness far too much to be upset – and, for a fleeting moment, Veronica feels her struggle subside. She can’t remember the last time her father looked at her like this. It had been before their falling out, before his arrest, and she’s spent so much of her life craving his affection that the sight of it still gets under her skin, even now that she _hates_ him.

“You’re so precious when you sleep, _mija_ ,” Hiram tells her, his voice rough and low and velvety in the quiet of her room. He’s _turned on_ , his eyes dark and hazy as he holds her stare, and Veronica feels faintly like she’s going to be _sick_.

“Mom!” she yells, her voice taking on a shaky, desperate pitch, the silk digging tightly into her skin as she still struggles to slide her wrists free. “ _Mom, help–!_ ”

“She’s gone for the long weekend,” her father interrupts, voice lilting with a chuckle, and a sharp cold shoots down her spine at his words.

“You’re insane, and _depraved_ ,” she hisses, still attempting to kick her legs. She knows she should probably stop, that she should try and save her energy, but she can’t quite help but _react_. Her father snuck into her room, stripped her down and tied her up in her sleep. He sucked at her nipples and groped at her breasts and she’s _–_ she’s shocked and disgusted, and _terrified_ , because her father has always been all talk with her. Never once has he raised a hand to her, not even in an empty threat. When he wanted to force her hand, he went after the things she wanted and the people she loved–but he _never_ went after her. He never dared to touch her.

Not until now.

“No, darling, I’m _worried._ ” His forehead creases, eyebrows furrowing in genuine concern as his thumbs stroke tender, soothing caresses over Veronica’s skin where he’s pinning her thighs. “You’re becoming reckless, harmful to yourself and your future, and what kind of a father would I be if I let you throw away everything your mother and I have worked so hard to give you?”

“I don’t _want_ anything you can give me!” she growls, but Hiram continues on as if she hadn’t spoken, not so much as blinking at her outburst.

“Archie has become toxic to you. I thought sending him away would finally clear your mind of your delusions, but clearly his influence is stronger than I believed.” Her father slips his hand up her thigh, between her legs, and, _no._ Veronica inhales sharply as he starts to stroke at the folds of her cunt, shaking her head as his fingers find her warm and wet, _sensitive_ , her clit swelling at his touch. No matter how disgusted she is, her body is far too aroused at this point to come back down. “He’s violent, sweetheart. He’s young and naïve, just a _boy_.”

“He’s already a better man than you’ll ever be,” she hisses, but her voice comes out with far less anger than she’d intended. Her stomach turns in disgust, yet she can feel the pleasure spiraling down her spine, coiling low between her legs as her cunt twitches, practically begging for his fingers to slip inside when they slide down to tease at her entrance.

“He can’t protect you like I can.” His hands are on her knees to hold them open as he lowers himself between her legs, his mouth hovering just a few inches from her dripping pussy, inhaling her scent, and she jerks against his hold with a strangled noise. “You’re always be my little girl, _mia princesa_. Mine and mine alone, and there’s nothing that Archie can give you that I can’t give you, and _more_ ,” he tells her, and then his tongue darts out, licking a broad, flat stripe up her cunt, and her body arches off of the mattress as pleasure shoots through her.

Oh, _oh_. She presses her lips together, stifling the moan that nearly tears from her throat as he dives into her pussy, his tongue pulling her apart in practiced strokes. Her father sucks at her folds, the tip of his tongue swirling around her clit as it throbs and throbs, and Veronica feels her body starting to shake in her effort to fight off the flush of arousal spreading faster and faster under her skin. He groans against her pussy, his stubble scratching at her sensitive folds, a strange and completely sensual kind of texture that makes her throw her hands over her mouth in a desperate attempt to smother down her mewl.

 _No_. No. She can’t be enjoying this. She _can’t._

He slows the assault of his lips, giving her a moment to suck in a shaky breath as her body hums and her eyelashes flutter.

Then his hands slide up her stomach, filling his palms with her tits and tweaking her nipples with his fingers as his tongue curls into her cunt, and her body jerks off of the bed, her toes curling and her thighs shaking. Veronica presses her hands harder over her mouth, though, even muffled, her moan echoes loud and clear through her room. The sensation builds and builds, growing hotter and tighter in her chest, at the base of her spine, her cunt dripping as it clamps down around her father’s tongue as he fucks it into her.

She’s going to come. She’s going to come _hard_ , and she squeezes her eyes shut as her eyelashes wet with tears, her resolve dissolving with every second.

But then, when she’s right there, right at the tip of her peak, he pulls away with a groan and her body slumps down against the bed, shuddering as he feels the spiraling pleasure slam to a halt. She _whines_ , hands still clasped over her mouth as she bites down on her bottom lip, humiliation blooming across her cheeks at the shame of nearly coming on her father’s tongue.

But it had felt _good_. It felt _so good_.

Veronica exhales shakily, blinking up at her father as Hiram wipes at his lips – glistening with her arousal – with the back of his hand. Her body is lethargic, her every ounce of fight having been wrung out of her by her arousal, and all she can do is watch as he loosens his tie from around his neck. He’s still in the suit he left in this morning, and she wonders, somewhere underneath the hum of pleasure clouding her thoughts, how long he must have spent planning this. How long he’d waited before touching her, knowing what he wanted to do. Her father is not an impulsive man, and rarely does he carry his plans out _himself_.

So when he does, she knows he does it to perfection.

“Don’t look at me with those eyes, _mija_ ,” he chuckles, pulling the tie off and bringing it around her neck, making her eyes widen in alarm, but before she can truly react, he’s drawing it tightly around her throat, and she whimpers at the way it digs into her: not enough to cut of her air, but enough for her to _feel_ it with her every breath. He slides his hand down the length of the tie, tickling one nipple with the silky material, then the other, making her squirm. Then he’s looping it around her nightgown and knotting them together, binding her further. “But, little girl or not, you still need to be punished.”

“ _Please_ ,” she rasps out, barely able to find her voice, let alone the words to say. She wants to yell and scream and fight, but her senses feel muddled by her own arousal.

He moves up her bed, sitting himself back against her headboard, and he lifts her body to his with ease, sliding her beside his legs as her head falls back against her pillows. She blinks, watching as he reaches for something on her nightstand, and when she hears him flip a switch, a low buzz filling the air, it sends a jolt of alarm through her. Not nearly enough to shake her out of her dazed state of lust, but enough for her to start to squirm, protesting weakly as she stares up at her vibrator in his hand. He switches it up higher, making the toy buzz harder, and her pussy quivers, her clit itching for the stimulation.

“I’ve been patient with waiting for you to come back to your senses,” her father sighs as angles his body toward hers, drawing the vibrating toy along the inside of her thigh, taunting her. “I hoped it wouldn’t come down to force, but I think it’s time you learn a lesson in keeping me waiting.”

Then he touches the toy against her pussy, right against her clit, and her vision blurs from the force of the sensation that bursts through her. She moans, loud and wanton, the desperate sound filling the air as her back arches and her hips roll. _Oh. Oh, god_. She twists her cheek against her pillow, her pleasure climbing once more as she grinds against the toy, not caring how she must look like some common whore, focused on nothing but her orgasm. Hiram drags along her pussy, pressing it hard against her clit with every upward stroke, circling, then sliding it back down to tease her twitching entrance.

It feels like it only takes Veronica seconds before she’s at that peak again, her body shaking, needing to _burst_ , but then Hiram draws the toy away, letting her arousal drip off of it and onto her thigh as he holds it just out of reach. She mewls, hands jerking on instinct, wanting to touch herself, _needing_ to get to her orgasm, but his tie tugs at her throat with the motion, making her sputter.

Veronica pants, breathless, _dizzy_ , as her father draws the toy up the inside of her thigh, over her hipbone, up the flat of her stomach, leaving a trail of her own arousal across her skin with its path.

He gives her less time for her orgasm to fall away before he brings the toy back down against her clit again, making her gasp as her body jolts off of the bed, eyes rolling closed.

He teases her like this, torturous and thorough, wringing moan after moan from her throat as she twitches and writhes. He brings her to the edge of another orgasm and then lets it fall away, repeating this again, and again, and _again_ , her body having less and less time to recover from the hum of the vibrations before they’re back, forcing squeals and whimpers from her lips. Her hips jut into the air as she’s all but fucking herself on the toy, as much as her father will allow, stars dancing behind her eyelids from how quickly her mind is spiraling.

She hasn’t even come yet and she’s _so sensitive_ , the bedsheet beneath her soaked with her wetness

She has to… she _needs to…_

“ _Daddy_ ,” she squeals, practically _screams_ , the vibrations being pressed right against her aching clit as her body shudders. “Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy!_ ”

“Very good, _mija_ ,” her father coos, circling the vibrator over her tight little bud as her vision starts to white out.

Then he yanks the vibrator away, making her cry out, whimpering as her pussy clamps and clamps on aching emptiness, nearly numb from the relentless buzz of the toy. Her body is twitching as he rolls her onto her side, her face falling into her pillow with a shaky inhale as she feels him moving behind her, feels the buckle of his belt graze the swell of her ass as he shoves his slacks down his legs. Then his hands are grasping her legs, tugging her body close, and she throws her head back against his shoulder as his cock thrusts into her with one roll of his hips.

He’s _big_ , and thick, and long, filling Veronica harder and deeper than anything she’s ever felt, and the slight burn of her cunt being stretched out because of this dissolves quickly into pleasure. One arm wraps around her waist, locking around her in a tight hold as the other grasps her knee and holds her leg up higher, spreads her legs wider and making her clamp down tighter on him as he starts fucking her from behind. She’s suspended on the edge of her peak, her clit aching to be touched. It’s the one thing she needs to push her over the edge after being teased and toyed with by the vibrator for god knows how long, but her father makes no move to touch her there. He groans, rutting against her, consumed by his own pleasure, and Veronica feels every pulse of his cock against her walls as they flutter around him.

He groans, low and long, pulling out from her cunt, and she hears the wet sound of his hand jerking around his cock – once, twice, three times – before she feels the warmth of his release shooting against her skin. If she could blush any harder, she knows she would have in this moment as she feels is cum being sprayed into the fluttering entrance of her cunt, splashing against the back of her thighs and squirting over the swell of her ass cheeks, _marking_ her with himself.

She whimpers as he pushes back into her, all the way down to the hilt, his hands holding her hips flushed against his. But she can’t protest. She can’t even keep her eyes open as exhaustion finally pulls her under, and she falls asleep with her father’s cum wet on her skin and his cock slowly beginning to soften inside her.

* * *

 

Veronica wakes to something thick and hard and cold being pushed into her aching cunt, oversensitive from being stretched out on her father’s cock all night, and she sucks in a sharp breath of awareness as she blinks her eyes open. She finds herself turned onto her stomach, knees bent and tucked underneath her as something soft tickles her skin, and she glances down to find her giant stuffed teddy bear between her legs. It’s a ridiculously large stuffed animal, nearly her own height, and her father had given it to her along with a Tiffany bracelet as an apology for something she couldn’t even remember. The bracelet had been the real apology, but the teddy bear had been given with the sentiment of wanting her to stay his little girl; something she’d found touching at the time, if a little ridiculous.

Now, as she finds herself straddling the thing, her body naked and flushed with arousal and her cunt clamping around the dildo her father has slid into her, she feels faintly _ill_.

Hiram smiles at her, sitting up against her headboard with his clothes stripped off, one hand wrapped around his rigid erection as the other holds onto the small remote of her toy. He flicks it on, making the dildo pulse inside of her as the small, silicone notch latches over her clit, buzzing relentlessly against the tight little bud, and she moans as her body falls forward. The teddy bear’s faux fur tickles her skin, her nipples, her _cunt_ , as her body starts grinding the dildo further into her, hitting that sweet spot that has her eyes crossing in pleasure.

Veronica is practically riding the teddy bear as she fucks herself on the toy lodged in her cunt, but she _doesn’t care_. She _can’t_ care, not with every cell in her body desperate to come after she’d been teased and denied for so long the night before, her cunt left twitching and unsatisfied around her father’s cock as they fell asleep.

She flinches as she feels her father’s hand fall on her shoulder, sliding down her spine and curving over the swell of her ass as she bounces atop the mattress. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter, moaning, losing herself in the sensation as the toy pulses in her pussy, buzzing against her clit, slowly but surely stirring her orgasm back down her spine. She’s always far more sensitive first thing in the morning, and the fur of the bear rubbing against her skin is driving her _crazy_.

She doesn’t realize that her hands are freed until she’s grasping at the teddy bear, latching her fingers into it as she starts riding the dildo harder, faster, her hips grinding against the bear as it tickles and teases her throbbing clit. She’s _close_ , but she can feel the familiar prickle of dread at the back of her neck at the thought that her father will deny her again, just as he had so many times last night. She finds herself pleading, “Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy_ ,” over and over again in a wanton chant, knowing how much it had pleased him to hear it from her last night and desperate to do the same right now, at least for a moment, so she can _finally come._

“Who are you coming for, _mija?_ ” 

“ _Daddy_ ,” she moans, panting harder, feeling all-too familiar sensation of her orgasm beginning to ripple over her. But this time, Hiram doesn’t stop her or switch off the toy, and Veronica nearly cries in relief as she fucks herself over the edge, her body curling around the teddy bear and grinding against it as she comes and comes and _comes_.

Her thighs burn, her body shakes, and the continued pulse of the toy drags out her high, making her throw her head back in a stuttered cry as pure bliss racks through her.

She _whimpers_ , rolling off of the bear and onto her back as her body twitches under the waves of her orgasm. She’s vaguely aware of her father pulling the toy from her toy from her cunt, its harsh vibrations buzzing through the air. The bed dips, and she’s barely blinked her eyes open when she feels the tip of his cock pushing past her panting lips, sliding across her tongue and hitting the back of her throat, making her eyelids fly open wide. He’s straddling her head, fucking himself into her mouth as his broad chest leans over her, his breath ghosting over her cunt a second before his mouth is on her.

Veronica nearly chokes around her father’s cock as his tongue laps roughly at her pussy. Hiram licks and licks at her, sucking her clit between his lips before pulling off with a wet pop, sliding higher and  dipping into her entrance. Her body is humming, smothered with pleasure, and her moans get trapped in her throat as his cock thrusts into her mouth. The clean musk of his scent is smothering her senses, making every feel heady and hazy, and she feels her jaw open as wide as possible as he starts to push into her throat. She expects it to hurt, for it to _burn_ , but it only does for a second before it dissolves quickly into a need to feel him fuck her throat _deeper_.

Her eyes roll closed as another orgasm crashed over her, her thighs curling to clamp around her father’s head, but he doesn’t let up on the steady, firm press of his tongue, not even for a second. Not until she feels his hips stutter, feels his body going taut above her, and his cock slides halfway out just as his cum starts to shoot against the back of her throat, coating her tongue in his salty release. Blissed out in the midst of her orgasm, Veronica finds herself drinking every last drop of her father’s cum, her throat flexing with her every desperate swallow.

Then he pulls out of her with a groan, his low, rumbling laugh filling the air as he moves off of the bed.

He picks up his phone from the bed, smirking down at the screen for a moment before shifting his gaze to her, his eyes practically gleaming. It’s only then that she can hear her own, labored breaths filling the air, her own voice coming back to her as she begins to chant, _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_. Her head, still dazed from her orgasm and muddled by her father’s musk filling her lungs, takes a few, long moments to catch onto what she’s hearing.

But then Veronica hears her father’s voice through his phone, asking, _Who are you coming for, mija?_ to which she answers with a wanton moan of, _Daddy_. And just when she thought she couldn’t feel any more humiliated, the fresh burst of shame unfurls in her stomach.

He’d recorded her on his phone, getting off on top of that teddy bear as she chanted for her daddy like some common whore.

 _Oh god_.

“Don’t worry,” he soothes, leaning over to brush a kiss to her forehead, then to her lips, drawing a whimper as he licks into her mouth. She wants to shudder in disgust, to roll away, but she simply doesn’t have the energy. “As long as you continue to be my good little girl, no one else will ever see that video.”

Even her blissed out mind can hear the warning in his voice, and he knows that she really can’t argue with him – that he has well and truly backed her into a corner – because he doesn’t wait for her to respond. He tucks his arms under her, lifts her off of the bed and carries her sated body over to her bathroom and sets her on the edge of the tub, slumped against the wall, as he starts the water. He leaves her as the tub fills, but only for a moment, returning with an object that makes her heavy eyelids widen in recognition.

A princess plug.

“Daddy, please,” she whimpers, her body flinching as if to curl away from him. _Please stop_ , she wants to beg, but then his mouth is slanting over hers, kissing her long and hard and deep, and after being played with all night and made to come twice just moments ago, one right after the other, her body is pliant to his touch.

“For my princess,” he says, waving the jeweled anal plug in front of her as he switches the water off and climbs into the tub, pulling her in with him.

Her sore, aching body nearly sighs in relief as she sinks under the water, almost scalding in temperature, and she feels him pull her against his chest, settling her between his legs. His cock is pressing against the small of her back, rubbing against her as he squirts a dollop of shower cream in his palms and starts to massage it into her, lathering her body as he washes her. Despite the sated state of her body, she can feel herself growing aroused, slowly but surely, as he works over her skin, kneading at her flesh. He lingers on her breasts, toying with her nipples until her moans are echoing through the bathroom, whining and desperate, making his chest rumble in a laugh. Eventually he moves downward to wash her stomach and her back, massaging out the kinks in her muscles as he works his way down her spine, and her moans only grow louder and louder.

Then one of his hands slides over her cunt, lathering her underneath the water as his fingers slip and slide through her folds. She inhales sharply, head rolling back against his shoulders as her hands reach out from the water to grip the edges of the tub, curling her fingers around it tightly. The cool sensation of the cream with the heat of the water makes her pussy tingle, makes her mind spin–

And that’s when she feels his other hand squeezing her ass cheek to pull her open, the smooth tip of the anal plug pressing against her rim, and she jerks away. “Daddy, no, _please_ ,” Veronica begs, having never had anything in her ass before. It wasn’t something she wanted to try, no matter how close her curiosity had brought her – but then his fingers are on her clit, stroking and circling, her protest fading quickly as desire coils and coils in her stomach.

“That’s a good girl, _mija_. Just relax for me,” he coos into her ear, his fingers dipping down to fuck her shallowly, the heel of his hand rubbing against her clit as he wiggles the plug into the tight rim of her ass. The stretch of it makes her body arch, makes her breath catch in her throat, but Hiram continues easing it into her as he fucks her with his fingers. She can feel her cunt clamping around him as her ass flexes around the plug, drawing it in deeper, _deeper_ , until she feels the jeweled end of it settle against her him.

Oh. _Oh_.

Veronica feels full, her ass tightening around the toy, and the sensation of being filled in her tight little hole is far more sensual than she ever imagined.

Her eyelids fall half-closed, her lips parted in a pant, her ass fluttering around the plug as it accommodates its thickness. She feels her father lifting her up by her hips, feels the thick tip of his cock pressing against her quivering cunt, and her fingers tighten their grip on the edge of the tub as he starts to lower her over his rigid length. It _burns_ , her walls tightening even harder around him with the plug lodged in her ass, her body quivering and twitching as her father pushes himself inside, all the way to the hilt. Her nipples are throbbing, her clit pulsing, and he lets her sit on his cock for a long moment, then another, letting her body adjust to being stuffed so fully for the very first time.

Then her father’s fingers are on her clit, rubbing her as his hips jut in slow, shallow strokes, and Veronica’s wanton whimper floats through the air. She feels sensitive, _way too sensitive_ , and already, she feels her orgasm spiraling quickly down her spine as it builds and builds.

Hiram groans, fucking her a little faster as he presses his face into her neck and sucks at her skin, panting. “You feel like heaven like this, sweetheart,” he says against her pulse, circling her clit faster and faster. “I may never fuck you without your pretty little princess plug again. _God_ ,” he groans, hips jerking up into her as her cunt squeezes around his cock and her ass squeezes around the plug.

Veronica’s orgasm hits her hard and sudden, bursting through her as she squeals and writhes on her father’s cock, and it only makes him fuck up into her faster and _harder_ as she rides the waves of her high. His fingers are almost frantic on her clit, her nails scratching against the ceramic of the tub, wanting to pull herself off, wanting to give herself relief from the force of the pleasure crashing over her, but Hiram keeps her firmly in place as he thrusts and thrusts.

She comes a second time before she’s barely come down from the first, and she feels her father’s hips stutter, drawing her down completely on his cock as it pulses and pulses, his cum filling her in ribbons of heat as she whimpers through her own high.

“You take Daddy’s cock so well,” Hiram murmurs against her hair as Veronica gasps, trying to catch her breath. He reaches between their bodies to wiggle the plug, making her twitch and clamp around the toy and his cock, and then he’s pulling her off of him and moving to stand up behind her. “Since you’ve been such a good girl, you can have your other present,” he tells her, and he pulls her trembling body to stand up, water and suds sliding down her oversensitive skin in a tickling sensation that turns her on in her hazy, blissed out state.

She shivers, twitching with every brush of the towel as her father pats her dry, lingering on her sensitive pussy and her tight nipples, and then wraps her in the soft material as he guides her on shaking legs back into her bedroom. He picks up a slim, velvet black box off of her vanity and flips it open, pulling out the  delicate string of pearls from inside, though as he fastens it into place, she can’t help but notice how closely it fits around her, just barely digging into her throat.

Like a _collar_.

He turns her body just slightly, grasps her chin and guides her to look over her shoulder, into the mirror of her vanity. The pearls sit tightly around her delicate neck, the princess plug glinting between the swell of her ass cheeks, and she  watches in the reflection as her father eyes her with a gleam in his gaze.

“My perfect princess, as always.” Her father turns her face toward him once more as he adds, “Now, be sure to be a good girl and show off your gifts when you meet Daddy’s friends later, alright?” and then slants his mouth over hers before Veronica can truly process his words, his tongue teasing hers in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from the [Riverdale Kinkmeme](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html):
> 
> "Hiram is very protective over Veronica to the point where it’s obsessive. He doesn’t like the idea of anyone who isn’t him touching his little girl. Once Archie is locked up, he thinks he’s finally gotten him away from her, but now Veronica seems to hate him so he decides to remind her that she’s his little girl and only his. Veronica is completely disgusted the whole time but can’t help being turned on. 
> 
> Would like it to include spanking, orgasm delay, and possibly overstimulation. Also lots of praise from Hiram to Veronica (for ex: him telling her he’s proud of her when she obeys him, etc.) Petty much any other kinks can be included as well."
> 
> +
> 
> "Hiram decides to teach his daughter a lesson in keeping someone waiting.  
> +she's screaming a litany of "daddy" by the end"


End file.
